


Ours

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The answer is yes. Is that what you want to hear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : 5 sentences  
> Prompt : Author’s choice, author’s choice, the answer is yes. is that what you want to hear?   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/671062.html?thread=89131862#t89131862

Jenny flings the words at Frank like she's throwing a rock and maybe,  as far as she's concerned, she is. "The answer is yes, is that what you want to hear? And I swear, if you ask if it's yours..."

She stops talking then, presses her lips together and turns her back to him; he reacts instinctively, crossing the room to stand behind her, his hands starting on her shoulders before sliding down to her waist, coming to rest against her stomach. 

"It's ours," he tells her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, smiling inwardly as she leans back against him, "and it's loved." 


End file.
